super_minecraft_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
The qna
Summary the qna is Super minecraft kid's first interaction with his fans which is mostly contained of trolls calling him a faggot and autistic which he freaks out over. Questions and Their Answers Question 1: Are You a Faggot? I'M NOT A FAGGOT! Question 2: You are the definition of autism? NO I'M NOT I DON'T EVEN HAVE AUTISM (even though he does) Question 3: How old are you? and also why did you start Youtube? FUCKING 11. Well it's actually a good question instead of calling me a FUCKING FAGGOT! I started Youtube because I wanted to share my ideals with the world. Question 4: Do you have autism or are you faggot like when where you born like 4 years ago? I'M FUCKING ELEVEN!!!!! I DON'T HAVE AUTISM AND I'M NOT A FAGGOT! YOUR A FUCKING FAGGOT!!!!! Question 5: Do you ever consider quitting Youtube? Yeah all the time because of you fucking haters. Question 6: Are you gay? YOUR GAY! Question 7: My question is why do you have to be a faggot? I'M NOT A FAGGOT! Question 8: How does it feel to have a hundred subs? wait I have a hundred subs? Holy SHIT I do. Thank you so much niggers! Question 9: How's like to suck dick? I don't suck dick you fucking suck dick Criticalant Fuck you! Question 10: Why the fuck do you scream so much? Um because I'm angry. Question 11: Do your parents know about the endless cursing? Of course not. Question 12: Do you have a mental disorder? NOOO!!!!!! Question 13: I have a Question how old are you? ELEVEN! Question 14: What's your favorite game besides Minecraft? FNAF obviously shut the fuck up. Question 15: How many times have you drank bleach? What the fuck? Question 16: What is the ratio of kids you invite to your birthday party and wandering if they'll actually show up? I don't have fucking birthday parties that little kid baby stuff. Question 17: How hard does your dad grab your balls? WHAT THE FUCK?!? My dad doesn't grab my balls if anything I grab your mom's balls! Question 18: Have you ever stole money from make a wish foundation? What the fuck is make a wish? Question 19: Why is my mom dayed? I don't fucking care! Question 20: Would you say this is a good game (Invisible Ink Link)? Ok the graphics looks good. what the fuck is this kinda game fucking CARTOON GRAPHICS. (even though you just said the graphics look good.) Where's the Fucking! This isn't even in first Person! It's like chess, Chess is fucking gay shut the fuck up This game Fucking Awful! don't buy it. Question 21: I have a question is every game ever made a rip off of minecraft? Well minecraft is the first ever game, so yeah some games are and a lot of games are. Question 22: I have been watching you for a long time and I have to say you are one of my favorite Youtubers of all time you are the one person I watch when i'm down and I just have to thank you. See a good comment thank you that fencer lad your actually a good commentor anyway. Question 22 continued: When thing I wanted to ask you is I love you so much and I really like to suck your dick? THAT'S FUCKING GAY! Question 23: why do you scream so much it hurts my ears? BECUASE I CAN! Question 24: Are you bullied at school? No I beat people up. Question 25: Kill yourself? NO YOU! Question 26: Do you suck your dick? NO! Question 27: Are you Six? NO! Question 28: Are you a Jewish fuck who wants to hop into my shower? FUCK NO! Question 29: Does your mother know you have such bad language? Of course not nigger! Question 30: Are you a faggot? NO!!!! Question 31: Do you like My Little Pony? Of course not it's a fucking rip off! Question 32 don't know the question but the username is SuperMinecraftKid'sADumbass SHUT THE FUCK UP! Question 33: How many dicks do you take a day? ZERO! FUCKING GAY! I'M Reporting you MinecraftDinner. Question 34: Why do you have a IQ lower than 7? What the fuck does that mean? Question 35: Do you have autism? Fuck No! Question 36: Can jet fuel melt steel beams? What the fuck! Question 37: Why do my mother and father wrestle nude in bed? There fucking having sex! I have sex with your mom! Question 38: What's your favorite anime? the Anime fucking gay baby ass graphics! Question 39: Do you watch Hentai? What the fuck is Hentai? Question 40: Do you know that Five Nights At Freddy's is a rip off of minecraft? Fuck NO! No it's fucking not. Question 41: Wil youch scribe scribe to me you tube channel I ave cookies? Fuck No, cookies are gay. Question 42: My question is how does your Adolasian ass think minecraft is from the 1960s it was made in 2009? also why do you scream and say the N word so much? No wonder you have so much hate seriously you are the embodiment of the internet. THAT'S FUCKING FAKE IT WAS MADE IN THE 19 FUCKING 60s WHY ELSE WOULD THE GRAPHICS BE SO BAD?! Thank you Question 43: He treats COD and minecraft like Johavahas witness. and annoying and flat out rude what you should do is sure your parents this shit, well if you have any. and delete your account. Yeah they are there pretty johavahas! Yeah I fucking have parents! there just not in the room! DON'T I'M NOT GOING TO DELETE MY ACCOUNT EVER! Question 44: Do you live in winy hut jr.? Is that the fucking SpongeBob thing? cause that's fucking gay. Question 45: Do you need mental help? Fuck no. Question 46: Have you had sex or are you MLG? I had sex and I'm MLG. Question 47:Who is the best pony? THE ONE THAT IS'NT A FUCKING RIP-OFF OF MINECRAFT! Question 47: Do us a favor and quit Youtube little boy. TheGiantKoopaLings fuck you I'm Blocking you! Question 48:My question is why do you even think My Little Pony's a rip off? YOU KNOW WHY! cause in my video there's a fucking pony holding a fucking pickaxe! holding fucking fucking fucking MINEING DIAMONDS! Question 49: You screaming makes it hard to understand you go ahead and make a haters react to this I dare you. and make fun of hentai while your at it at the venality of your channel, also on your deviant art on that Chica x Bonnie fan fic I'm pretty sure that's not how it works and you unintentionally wrote something about no one under 18 should know about. Yeah I did it! Yeah that's how you fucking have sex! Question 50: Are you lonely? Fuck no. Question 51: Hey everybody should we start spamming this kid? NO! Question 52: Are you really 11? Yeah. Question 53: Why are such a retard? YOUR A FUCKING RETARRDDDDD!!!!!!! Question 54: I'm going to be nice can you answer this question? How many nanometers long is your penis? Sure Nigger. A million! (That's .01 centimeters) Question 55: Did you know that 11 year kids aren't suppose to swear and be racist? Did you know Mr.Epicflorez that your a fucking faggot! shut the fuck up! take that. Question 56: Why is Nintendo a shitty company? Because they make baby ass games, baby ass graphics, even when they try to make a good game with guns they make it babyish Question 57: Hey man your channels awesome. I have a question what games do you recommend me to play? Thank you Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft ,Call of Duty and Roblox that's all you need. Question 58: Can you please play E.T. for the Atari 2600 find an emulator to play and witness the world's second most beloved game? Oh cool I should play that, does it have cool theories? I'm going to play it some day. Question 59: Can you DOOM on DOS the worlds 3rd hard game most people can't beat it? Beat it and your on the hall fame? NO WAY I'm fucking going to beat it! Question 60: Can you please do more play through of COD I really liked that game? ~never answered Question 61: Can you show us your face? No, No your going to hack me. Question 62: What is your real age? ELEVEN! Question 63: Are you the king of the faggots? NO!!!! Question 64: Can you kill your self? NO you kill your self you have gay baby show on your picture your fucking carl from the jimmy neutron. Question 65: Why do you sound like an autistic idiot? IKDJKLJFEOKLNOIJEKJ!!!!!! Question 66: My question is do you know that you are the prince of FNAF cringe on Reddit? uh,um,uh HOLY FUCK I AM! Question 67: What's your favorite color Dick? The one that keeps me away from you! Question 68 question is never heard because he complains about the username BlackMan BlackMan a NIGGER! GO BACK TO THE PLANTION! Question 69: I love Hitler. so do I. Question 70: Can you show me the nudes? FUCK NO! fucking gay! Question 71: Wanna fuck? Fucking gay! Question 72: Loving the videos mate here's my question what is you opinion on Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonic fucking gay. Just Ultimate Flash Sonic I played that game it's fucking awful. Question 73: Smash Bros. is better than Minecraft. SHUT THE FUCK UP BURN IN HELL BURN IN HELL!!!!! Question 74: How much money did you have to pay for 100 people to subscribe? No, none they love me. You guys all love me right subscribers? Question 75: Answer this question little shit... I'M NOT A LITTLE SHIT! i'm not even going to answer your question! Question 76: Are you my friend? Sure w3tardgaming. your fucking gay though. Question 77: Is his autism so big it has it's own personality? FUCK NO! I don't even have autism! Question 78: I'm not a stalker or anything but i'm amazed that you managed to make these videos without your parents hearing you or interrupting you? I only do it when my parents aren't home, if my parents weren't home all the time I'd make more videos. Question 79: What do your parents think of this? They never seen it. Question 80: Can you do a face reveal? Fuck no! you guys are going to hack me. Question 81: Are the death minigames deep? cause I think your mom is deeper. Fuck yeah! AWHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I FUCK YOUR MOM!!!!! Question 82: Why don't you drink bleach? Alright. Question 83: Why would you do if your parents found out about this channel of yours? Probably ban me for life. Question 84: List everything you hate. Category:Videos Category:QNA